theforgottenwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninja Store
Welcome to the Ninja store! This is basically the place to buy all of the things you want, jutsus, weapons, you name it. Before we do that here is a list of how much money each rank starts off with: Genin start off at 25,000 ryō Chuunin start off at 120,000 ryō High level (or elite, w/e you call it) Chuunin start off at 180,000 ryō This is how much you can get from doing missions: D-rank missions: 5,000 to 50,000 ryō C-rank missions: 30,000 to 100,000 ryō B-rank missions: 80,000 to 200,000 ryō A - rank missions: 150,000 to 1,000,000 ryō S-rank missions: 1,000,000 to 2,000,000 ryō There are gaps for a reason, since each mission is different so is the pricing for it. So, you must be wondering how to differentiate the pricing when creating custom missions right? Basically when doing missions put a price on the mission by how difficult the mission is for the rank. For example, for a d-rank mission, rescuing a cat will be only around 5,000 ryo but rescuing a normal civilian from another normal civilian would be around 50,000. Just use your judgement when pricing. Also each mission cannot be at full value, if you do a mission around full value you must do a mission that is around minimal value next. Then do a mission around middle value, than after that you may do a full value mission again. How it works First of all, keep how much money you have in your profile. When you want to buy something, simply subtract the amount of what you want to buy from your overall amount and then add what you want for it into your inventory. Make a small note in the IC thread outside your spoiler tag that you have bought something so we know. This is optional, but you can do a small RP of you going to the shop. 'You cannot skip any step. If you cheat and fake your money amount we will know, so don't even try. ';D Jutsu pricing If you want another jutsu added to your jutsu list, you can buy the right to create a new one here. NOTE:You cannot use the new jutsu right after you make it. You must make one or two posts dedicated on you training to create it. D-B rank have a 1-day one post cooldown, A-rank has a 2 day 2 post cooldown, S-rank has a 3 day 3 post cooldown. Also, you may NOT buy jutsus that are out of your rank. Here are the price listings: D-rank Jutsus: 25,000 ryō C-rank Jutsus: 180,000 ryō B-rank Jutsus: 500,000 ryō A -rank Jutsus: 1,000,000 ryō S-rank Jutsus: 2,500,000 ryō To buy a custom jutsu you need to add 20% to the original price. Weapon pricing If you want to add weapons to your inventory or add more to one weapon you can buy them here. NOTE: Each ninja starts off with one 10 set of Kunai and one 20 set of shuriken. If you have more than one set, put a xN, with N = the number of sets you have of it, or just do the math and put the total number if you want. >.> Also, any special inventory like some weapon unique to you must be written up and put in your profile before you start RP'ing. Here are the price listings: Medical Kit x1 10,000 ryo (refills after each mission) Kunai x10 : 15,000 ryō (refills after each mission) Shuriken x10 : 15,000 ryō (refills after each mission) Regular Wire x10: 15,000 ryō(refills after each mission) Smoke bombs x10 : 25,000 ryō(does not refill after each mission) Flash bombs x10: 25,000 ryō(does not refill after each mission) Sleep Bombs x10: 25,000 ryō(does not refill after each mission) Exploding Tags x10 : 25,000 ryō(does not refill after each mission) NOTE: Please tell me if anything is missing in the OOC.